Dragon Ball Z: War For The Cosmos
by Fantasyficcer86
Summary: Season 10 has begun! I am writing this in script form and, would like to know what you, the readers, think of this form. We start off with the tournament at the end of season 9 ending. Worry not however. This season we will see another tournament though,
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z War For The Cosmos: (Inception of season 10)

By Fantasy ficcer89

Disclaimer:

Only this story arc is mine as I am the one writing it. I am the originator but only for this arc. I own nothing when it comes to the anime series. The credit also goes to a fan whom; created a character of which I will be using in this arc as well. So you see, I am not a leech like others can be on this site. Thank you Toriama and, thank you fan, I wish that I knew your name so I could mention it here. I am so sorry for this. Sit back and enjoy I believe that it will be a good arc. But I said that about my "Dark Willow arc also. Ha, ha!

Author's note: I will be writing the first few episodes in script form. This is so that you the (readers) or, other authors can tell me what you think of this. If you like it I will keep writing in this form if not, I will change it to paragraph form.

Episode one, The End Of The Tournament:

Narrator:

"Goku and Uub have taken off to begin their training and since then well… The world's martial arts tournament is not going smoothly. That is to say, that it is rather boring. However, things are about to get interesting as there is another whom is about to descend upon Earth's surface and, soon. This other has been seeking Goku for goku's entire life… She is about to find his allies. She is getting warmer, warmer, warmer. She is getting closer, closer and, ever closer. She approaches… Now…. She; is, here."

The crowd is united in their consternation as they watch Goku and, Uub fly off. No one though is more shocked than the Z fighters and their families. Vegeta is not shocked though, he knew that this was coming and, so it had. Piccolo is another whom is not shocked at the turn of events. Vegeta surveys his competition.

Meanwhile up far above the skies of Earth; a pod that had its number scraped off long ago prepares for a landing. The number was four zero, zero eight. The woman occupying the pod just called it pod, eight. Once a pod had its number scraped off of the side of it, Frieza and his men could not track it. She had felt it when Frieza had died but, she had also felt it when he had killed everybody she knew, everybody. Woman relieved: "I am here." One can only see a darkened form within the afore-mentioned pod. Earth lush and, beautiful looms within the frontal port.

Back on Earth Vegeta is not impressed. Vegeta frustrated: "Aerg! This is not how a true battle is fought. A true warrior does not run from the fight." Vegeta was not commenting upon the actions of Uub and, Goku in his mind. No for you see, that is what Trunks, was doing against the homosexual. He was doing this at this very moment. Vegeta revolted: "Erg. Shameless." Vegeta outraged and prideful in his own mind: "I mean look at this. We are next door to immortal beings and, we are playing around with beings that well, aren't. It is shameful for us and, dangerous for them. Oh there I go again wanting to protect humanity. All because of what Kacarot said and what he wanted. Now, I do? No I would rather kill them all and have done with it. No! Vegeta was still warring with himself over becoming good or, remaining evil. He now knew for certain what was right and, what was wrong. His inner self took over from time to time. "Oh I hate this." One thing is for certain this tournament has gone on long enough for me. It has more show than go and now it is time for me to leave. After all, I have to train also if I want to catch up to Kacarot"s level, in order to truly challenge him, once again. I wonder how the third level is accomplished."

Above Earth she was dropping and she was doing so quite fast indeed.

On Earth Piccolo and Dendee were also in the shadows like Vegeta. Vegeta though was many yards apart from the two namiks.

Above in the pod known as pod eight. Woman determined and teeth gritted: "Steady now, almost there." Suddenly, everything began to shake so hard that her already gritted teeth came apart and clashed together once again. At long last, she had hit Earth's atmosphere. Then there was blue, an odd colored sky, everywhere.

Back on Earth it seemed as if hours had past since Goku and, Uub had vanished from the tournament. With his typical pomp Satan was prancing around the ring after Pan had been defeated by an ice cream wielding Gohan. This gave the victory to Satan as the young girl went for the ice cream instead of the victory. Despite his thought of leaving, Vegeta had stayed but now he was preparing to depart to the gravity chamber but wait. What was this? Piccolo shocked and amazed: "Bah! What is that, energy?"

Now also on Earth she had put down the shocks, without her knowledge in more ways than one, on a gray patch of hard ground.

Over at the arena, the picture had hit Piccolo's mind like a bolt of lightning. It was a strange figure inside of an even stranger pod craft. Piccolo low and, urgent. "Dendee do you feel that power?"

Dendee awed: "yeah, what is it or, who Piccolo? I have never felt it before aside from Goku at his ascended form." Piccolo grimly: "Exactly Dendee. If this person is a threat we have no chance, we are out classed. That is unless Goku gets here to help." In Piccolo's mind he adds to himself awed also: "I am not even sure that would be enough. We are out of our league in this war zone. What sort of creature are we dealing with here? Woah."

In the pod, she checked with her computer. It said that it was safe to breath the air here. Computer, flatly: "Air safe for saiyans." It was her habit to open the main hatch when she was still miles up. By hand she floated the pod down to the odd ground safely. She took a look around as she had floated down through the sky. In her mind, curiously: "Interesting planet. She bent to smell a flower and then chided herself. If she smelled one, she would have to smell them all. She could not waist time smelling the flowers. She had a mission to complete here and that was death. She stood next to her pod for a time looking about and placing her senses out. There were several powerful beings here. The one was not here yet though. That was good she hadn't landed just yet. She could feel two namiks sensing her back. That was an odd feeling indeed. Normally nobody could do that. Namiks always could some how though. In her own mind off handedly. "Alright. I will sit here and wait for them to find me. It won't take them too long to do so. Were they breeding an army here? Soon enough none of it will matter for soon enough, things would become mired in violence and the battle will begin in earnest. I hope that this planet is not destroyed. That would be sad. There had been far too much of that sort of loss of life. I am sensing a battle finishing. I will wait here though. Soon enough the namiks will tell the others where I am, so I will wait. Ah, wait, the battle is a tournament of some sort, fun." She remembered the tournaments of old when she was a child on planet Vegeta. Skill verses skill no death that was so much fun. In her mind hopeful: "Maybe there will be time for me to enter a tournament here. That would be fun I would love that." She leaned up against her pod and awaited the namiks.

Over at the tournament Piccolo was utterly shocked at what he saw.

At the pod site She gave in and bent to smell one of the flowers at the side of this odd looking road. When she straightened she saw a being approaching. Woman friendly: "Oh hello. I love flowers."

At the tournament Piccolo urgent: Dendee, we have to get over there."

At the pod site the woman said this because she saw the little being watching.

At the tournament site Dendee in agreement: "Ah I see what you mean, we don't know weather or, not she will kill that little girl." Piccolo intense: "Yes that's what I mean and I won't stand by ant just watch it happen." Dendee perplexed: "Well, what do we do Piccolo? I mean you said that she is stronger than the z fighters as a whole so, what?" As Vegeta walks over towards them, he felt it also; Piccolo begins to make plans. Piccolo low and rushed: "We need to go whole hog, fusion, multiple attacks all at once, dragon ball searchers even Buu. Then, if none of that works, we still have one in the bag, Goku and, Uub." Dendee puzzled: "that would make for an odd fusion." Vegeta snappishly: "He means Kakarot and, I you pickle colored bone head."

Far above any of this in other world; King Kai had just spilt his hot tea all over himself. Out raged: Ouch!" South kais in surprise: What is with you North?!" King kai had just trodden upon north kai's foot.

At the tournament site, Piccolo had gathered the others and was now conducting an in prompt to council of sorts with the others. Piccolo a bit nervously: "Does everybody have their buddy? We are going to have to work with a buddy system on this one, it's important." Vegeta arrogantly: "Namek, you should know by now that I need no, buddy." Piccolo angrily: Oh, and that's why you agreed to fuse with Goku against Buu is it?" "Enough arguments." We have no time for them." Vegeta just glaired ag Piccolo.

At the pod site the little girl after smelling one of the flowers along side the road; seemed about to pick one. The woman grabbed the little girl's wrist gently. Woman smiling kindly at the startled little girl Please don't do that. You will kill the flower, please? You would not like it if somebody cut off your legs and, stuck you in a jar, would you?" Confused the little girl: "No but I am not a flower and, flowers can't feel, can they?" The woman more kindly: "Of course they can. Everything that lives can feel and, they know when they die. The little girl took her hand back from the flower as if it had burned her palm. Little girl shocked and sad: "Oh, I wish that I had known that before I had picked the rest of those other flowers." The woman hugged the little girl tightly. After the little girl backed away from the strange woman, she had ran into the woman's arms to begin with, she smiled up at the woman whom smiled back. Woman warmly: Where are your parents?" Little girl brightly: "Oh, my mom is at work and, my father is off training with my Grandfather. Woman smiling: "Oh I see and, what is your name?" Little girl brightly: My name is Kiwi my Mother is called Lime. Can I ask you yours?" Woman brightly: "Soroto." Kiwi hopeful and awed: "Oh, what a pretty name. I do not want to be rude but I have to go to the market. I really hope that we meet again." Soroto smiling: Okay may I ask how old are you?" Kiwi stoutly: Nine, almost." Soroto sweetly: I see. Can I give you a ride? You can ride on my back and we will fly." Kiwi shocked and happy: "Oh I see you are like the warriors who defeated Cell years ago now. My Mother told me about you and, told me to trust you guys. Sure if you don't mind." Confused Soroto let Kiwi climb on to her back and they took off amongst the clouds. After a few minutes and, a few directions Soroto landed at a market. That is what Kiwi called it. Soroto had never seen anything like it before and she smiled. Soroto awed: Wow."

At the tournament arena Piccolo and, Vegeta had talked with the others. Dendee had gone off to search for the dragon balls. Piccolo in a sort of a grim panic: "She is on the move. Let's go!" The others followed him as he took off suddenly. Krillin confused and curious: So, who are we looking for exactly again Piccolo?" Piccolo sternly: "A saiyan but it is a female saiyan. This is not what we have dealt with before. It is out of place and there for dangerous. Krillin reasonable: "Well, maybe she is a friendly saiyan I mean we do have those. You don't believe that, just look at Goku." Eighteen snidely: The last time I looked Goku was not a female Krillin." Krillin embarrassed: That's not what I meant." Piccolo speaking over the others: Listen I took you in this group because I thought that you could help me with the distraction. I did not do it just so that you could annoy me is that clear?!" Vegeta and, eighteen only smiled because, to them it was adorable to watch Piccolo when he thought he was in command. Krillin fell to a babbling silence on his part. They traveled for a few minutes more when suddenly Piccolo shouted. Piccolo scared yet triumphant: "There she is!" Piccolo had witnessed, along with the others, the strange actions of this visitor. None of them knew what to make of the odd behavior of this stranger whom seemed to be a female saiyan of all beings. Everybody was perplexed aside from eighteen it seemed. She had kept silent through the whole affair. In fact, when asked her opinion on the matter she said even less. She seemed almost to be lost within herself some how. To eighteen thankfully nobody had noticed.

At the market Soroto landed in a jog as not to frighten Kiwi. The girl seemed delighted however, and had even asked Soroto to loupe around a few times. Soroto did. Kiwi happily: "Oh thank you Soroto." Soroto smiled down at Kiwi. Soroto kindly: I had as much fun as you did Kiwi." Kiwi warmly: "Are you hungry Soroto?" Before Soroto could answer there was a sudden roaring sound.

At the market Piccolo landed right behind the now super saiyan Vegeta.

Narrator:


	2. episode 1!

Dragon Ball Z: Clash For The Cosmos: ( season 10)

By Fantasyficcer86

Disclaimer:

Only this story arc is mine as I am the one writing it. I am the originator but only for this arc. I own nothing when it comes to the anime series. The credit also goes to a fan whom; created a character of which I will be using in this arc as well. So you see, I am not a leech like others can be on this site. Thank you Toriama and, thank you fan, I wish that I knew your name so I could mention it here. I am so sorry for this. Sit back and enjoy I believe that it will be a good arc. But I said that about my "Dark Willow arc also. Ha, ha!

Author's note: I will be writing the first few episodes in script form. This is so that you the (readers) or, other authors can tell me what you think of this. If you like it I will keep writing in this form if not, I will change it to paragraph form.

Episode one, The End Of The Tournament:

Narrator:

"Goku and Uub have taken off to begin their training and since then well… The world's martial arts tournament is not going smoothly. That is to say, that it is rather boring. However, things are about to get interesting as there is another whom is about to descend upon Earth's surface and, soon. This other has been seeking Goku for goku's entire life… She is about to find his allies. She is getting warmer, warmer, warmer. She is getting closer, closer and, ever closer. She approaches… Now…. She, is, here."

The crowd is united in their consternation as they watch Goku and, Uub fly off. No one though is more shocked than the Z fighters and, their families. Vegeta is not shocked though, he knew that this was coming and, so it had. Piccolo is another whom is not shocked at the turn of events. Vegeta surveys his competition. Vegeat...is bored.

Meanwhile up far above the skies of Earth; a pod that had its number scraped off long ago prepares for a landing. The number was four zero, zero eight. The woman occupying the pod just called it pod eight. Once a pod had its number scraped off of the side of it, Frieza and his men could not track it. She had felt it when Frieza had died but, she had also felt it when he had killed everybody she knew, everybody. Woman relieved: "I am here." One can only see a darkened form within the aforementioned pod. Earth lush and, beautiful looms within the frontal port.

Back on Earth Vegeta is not impressed. Vegeta frustrated: "Aerg! This is not how a true battle is fought. A true warrior does not run from the fight." Vegeta was not commenting upon the actions of Uub and, Goku. No for you see, that is what Trunks was doing against the homosexual. He was doing this at this very moment. Vegeta revolted: "Erg. Shameless." Vegeta outraged: "I mean look at this. We are next door to immortal beings and, we are playing around with beings that well, aren't. It is shameful for us and, dangerous for them. Oh there I go again wanting to protect humanity. All because of what Kakarot said and what he wanted. Now, I do? No I would rather kill them all and have done with it. No!" Vegeta was still warring with himself over becoming good or, remaining evil. He now knew for certain what was right and, what was wrong. His inner self took over from time to time. Vegeta frustrated: "Oh I hate this. One thing is for certain this tournament has gone on long enough for me. It has more show than go and now it is time for me to leave. After all, I have to train also if I want to catch up to Kakarot's level, in order to truly challenge him, once again. I must discover how the third level is accomplished."

Above Earth she was dropping and she was doing so quite fast indeed.

On Earth Piccolo and Dendee were also in the shadows like Vegeta. Vegeta though was many yards apart from the two nameks.

Above in the pod known as pod eight. Woman determined and teeth gritted: "Steady now, almost there." Suddenly, everything began to shake so hard that her already gritted teeth came apart and clashed together once again. At long last, she had hit Earth's atmosphere. Then there was blue, an oddly colored sky, everywhere.

Back on Earth it seemed as if hours had past since Goku and, Uub had vanished from the tournament. With his typical pomp Satan was prancing around the ring after Pan had been defeated by an ice cream wielding Gohan. This gave the victory to Satan as the young girl went for the ice cream instead of the victory. Despite his thought of leaving, Vegeta had stayed but now he was preparing to depart to the gravity chamber but wait. What was this? Piccolo shocked and amazed: "Bah! What is that, energy?"

Now also on Earth she had put down the shocks, without her knowledge in more ways than one, on a gray patch of hard ground.

Over at the arena, the picture had hit Piccolo's mind like a bolt of lightning. It was a strange figure inside of an even stranger pod craft. Piccolo low and, urgent. "Dendee do you feel that power?"

Dendee awed: "yeah, what is it or, who Piccolo? I have never felt it before aside from Goku at his ascended form." Piccolo grimly: "Exactly Dendee. If this person is a threat we have no chance, we are out classed. That is unless Goku gets here to help." In Piccolo's mind he adds to himself awed also: "I am not even sure that would be enough. We are out of our league in this war zone. What sort of creature are we dealing with here? Woah."

In the pod, she checked with her computer. It said that it was safe to breath the air here.

Computer, flatly: "Air safe for Saiyans." It was her habit to open the main hatch when she was still miles up. By hand

she floated the pod down to the odd ground safely. She took a look around as she had floated down through the sky. In her mind, curiously: "Interesting planet. She bent to smell a flower and then chided herself. If she smelled one, she would have to smell them all. She could not waist time smelling the flowers. She had a mission to complete here and that was death. She stood next to her pod for a time looking about and placing her senses out. There were several powerful beings here. The one was not here yet though. That was good she hadn't landed just yet. She could feel two Nameks sensing her back. That was an odd feeling indeed. Normally nobody could do that. Nameks always could some how though. In her own mind off handed. "Alright. I will sit here and wait for them to find me. It won't take them too long to do so. Were they breeding an army here? Soon enough none of it will matter for soon enough, things would become mired in violence and the battle will begin in earnest. I hope that this planet is not destroyed. That would be sad. There had been far too much of that sort of loss of life. I am sensing a battle finishing. I will wait here though. Soon enough the nameks will tell the others where I am, so I will wait. Ah, wait, the battle is a tournament of some sort, fun." She remembered the tournaments of old when she was a child on planet Vegeta. Skill verses skill no death that was so much fun. Soroto hopeful: "Maybe there will be time for me to enter a tournament here. That would be fun I would love that." She leaned up against her pod and awaited the Nameks.

Over at the tournament Piccolo was utterly shocked at what he saw.

At the pod site She gave in and bent to smell one of the flowers at the side of this odd looking road. When she straightened she saw a being approaching. Woman friendly: "Oh hello. I love flowers."

At the tournament Piccolo urgent: Dendee, we have to get over there."

At the pod site the woman said this because she saw the little human being watching.

At the tournament site Dendee in agreement: "Ah I see what you mean, we don't know weather or, not she will kill that little girl."

Piccolo intense: "Yes that's what I mean and I won't stand by and just watch it happen."

Dendee perplexed: "Well, what do we do Piccolo? I mean you said that she is stronger than the z fighters as a whole so, what?" As Vegeta walks over towards them, he felt it also; Piccolo begins to make plans.

Piccolo low and rushed: "We need to go whole hog, fusion, multiple attacks all at once, dragon ball searchers even Buu. Then, if none of that works, we still have one in the bag, Goku and, Uub."

Dendee puzzled: "that would make for an odd fusion.

" Vegeta snappishly: "He means Kakarot and, I you pickle colored bone head."

Dendee hurt: "Well, there is no need to become racist."

Far above any of this in other world; King Kai had just spilled his hot tea all over himself. Out raged: Ouch!" South kais in surprise: "What is with you North?!" King kai had just trodden upon north kai's foot.

At the tournament site, Piccolo had gathered the others and was now conducting an in prompt to council of sorts with the others. Piccolo a bit nervously: "Does everybody have their buddy? We are going to have to work with a buddy system on this one, it's important." Vegeta arrogantly:

"Namek, you should know by now that I need no, buddy."

Piccolo angrily: Oh, and that's why you agreed to fuse with Goku against Buu is it?" "Enough arguments." We have no time for them." Vegeta just glared at Piccolo.

At the pod site the little girl after smelling one of the flowers along side the road; seemed about to pick one. The woman grabbed the little girl's wrist gently. Woman smiling kindly at the startled little girl Please don't do that. You will kill the flower, please? You would not like it if somebody cut off your legs and, stuck you in a jar, would you?"

Confused the little girl: "No but I am not a flower and, flowers can't feel, can they?"

The woman more kindly: "Of course they can. Everything that lives can feel and, they know when they die. The little girl took her hand back from the flower as if it had burned her palm.

Little girl shocked and sad: "Oh, I wish that I had known that before I had picked the rest of those other flowers." The woman hugged the little girl tightly. After the little girl backed away from the strange woman, she had ran into the woman's arms to begin with, she smiled up at the woman whom smiled back.

Woman warmly: Where are your parents?"

Little girl brightly: "Oh, my mom is at work and, my father is off training with my Grandfather.

Woman smiling: "Oh I see and, what is your name?"

Little girl brightly: My name is Kiwi my Mother is called Lime. Can I ask you yours?"

Woman brightly: "Soroto."

Kiwi hopeful and awed: "Oh, what a pretty name. I do not want to be rude but I have to go to the market. I really hope that we meet again."

Soroto smiling: Okay may I ask how old are you?"

Kiwi stoutly: Nine, almost."

Soroto sweetly: I see. Can I give you a ride? You can ride on my back and we will fly."

Kiwi shocked and happy: "Oh I see you are like the warriors who defeated Cell years ago now. My Mother told me about you and, told me to trust you guys. Sure if you don't mind." Confused Soroto let Kiwi climb on to her back and they took off amongst the clouds. After a few minutes and, a few directions Soroto landed at a market. That is what Kiwi called it. Soroto had never seen anything like it before and she smiled.

Soroto awed: Wow."

At the tournament arena Piccolo and, Vegeta had talked with the others. Dendee had gone off to search for the dragon balls. Piccolo in a sort of a grim panic: "She is on the move. Let's go!" The others followed him as he took off confused and curious: So, who are we looking for exactly again Piccolo?"

Piccolo sternly: "A saiyan butit is a female saiyan. This is not what we have dealt with before. It is out of place and there for dangerous.

Krillin reasonable: "Well, maybe she is a friendly saiyan I mean, we do have those. You don't believe that, just look at Goku."

Eighteen snidely: The last time I looked Goku was not a female, as Piccolo put it, Krillin."

Krillin embarrassed: That's not what I meant."

Piccolo speaking over the others: Listen I took you in this group because I thought that you could help me with the distraction. I did not do it just so that you could annoy me is that clear?!" Vegeta and, eighteen only smiled because, to them it was adorable to watch Piccolo when he thought he was in command. Krillin fell to a babbling silence on his part. They traveled for a few minutes more when suddenly Piccolo shouted.

Piccolo scared yet triumphant: "There she is!" Piccolo had witnessed, along with the others, the strange actions of this visitor. None of them knew what to make of the odd behavior of this stranger whom seemed to be a female saiyan of all beings. Everybody was perplexed aside from eighteen it seemed. She had kept silent through the whole affair. In fact, when asked her opinion on the matter she said even less. She seemed almost to be lost within herself some how. To eighteen thankfully nobody had noticed.

At the market Soroto landed in a jog as not to frighten Kiwi. The girl seemed delighted however, and had even asked Soroto to loupe around a few times. Soroto did. Kiwi happily: "Oh thank you Soroto." Soroto smiled down at Kiwi.

Soroto kindly: I had as much fun as you did Kiwi."

Kiwi warmly: "Are you hungry Soroto?" Before Soroto could answer there was a sudden roaring sound.

At the market Piccolo landed right behind the now super saiyan Vegeta.

There was a tense yet brief stand off. Piccolo demanding: "Who are you and, what are you doing on Earth Sayian?"

"Soroto gently to Kiwi: Go along now. I must speak with these men. We will fly again soon, I promise."

Kiwi disappointed and hopeful. "Oh. Okay. I had fun Soroto bye." Soroto waved at Kiwi as she did vanished into the milling crowd around the market. Sayian battle armor clad turned to face the towering Namik whom, had just spoken to her.

Sproto casually and, friendly "Hello Namek. I don't know your name. I will answer you question however. I am seeking one called Kakarot. I have vowed that I would one day, once again, find him. I must find him before the war recommences."

Narrator: "Whom is this stranger that has landed on Earth from the heavens? By now we know who "the one called kakarot" is however, why is this woman looking for him? Could she be a former lover? We know now the name of Lime's Daughter, Kiwi. Will she play a part in any of this later on? Could this all be a clever farce, as Piccolo seems to be thinking, to defeat the Z Fighters? What has come over Eighteen? As Evil Kid Buu is defeated as of two decades ago, what war is this stranger from the stars indicating? If you want to know the answers and, to know also if Goku will be able to eventually learn of all of this, please return for the next installment of...Dragon Ball Z!"


End file.
